MMIMS, Inc., developed the American Society for Gastrointestinal Endoscopy (ASGE) Database, supports 120 current users and has conducted two multi- center data collation projects using it. The Database offers a high-level of sophistication which makes it complex for the new user to rapidly assimilate its features. Phase I of this proposal remodels the user- interface to make it intuitive, devises a prototype digitized video imaging interface, incorporates a user's on-screen tutorial, integrates an office management system, automates physician and nursing quality assurance and recredentialling reports and investigates alternative data entry methods (mouse, voice). Successful completion of these goals will allow production of a database in Phase II which interfaces with any videoendoscopy system and establishes a defacto standard format and terminology for endoscopy procedure reporting and videoimage display. Image enhancement and computer analysis and the further refinement of alternative data entry methods can be implemented. Marketing of the resultant database in Phase III will be followed by the establishment of a reference Digestive Disease Database which can be made available for qualified research purposes and the publication of quality assurances norms based on the analysis of statistically significant numbers of cases.